Baisemoi
by cchope
Summary: Le rating M est de vigueur et le titre suffisamment explicite pour que si vous n'avez pas l'âge vous ne cliquiez pas sur cet OS!


_Voici ma participation au concours la relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)_

_Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa correction._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

Il faisait chaud en ce dimanche de fin mai. Un temps idéal pour faire un barbecue. J'avais travaillé toute la journée. Emmett était parti avec les deux petits gars Anthony et Edward à la pêche. Nous devions tous nous retrouver à la maison pour 17 heure et préparer le dîner.

Mon mari était impatient de revoir son ami qui revenait en permission. Plus jeune, il s'était engagé dans l'armée et son chef, le colonel Withlock, Jasper de son prénom l'avait un peu forcé vers la porte de sortie.

Si Emmett avait la carrure pour ce genre de boulot, il n'en avait définitivement pas la mentalité. Il est infiniment reconnaissant à son ami de l'avoir mis dehors, il aurait gâché sa vie, au lieu de ça, il s'était reconverti en professeur d'éducation physique et coach.

Il excellait dans ce domaine.

Je l'avais rencontré peu après dans le cadre de mon travail, j'étais photographe autonome : Studio Bella, spécialisée dans les familles et les portraits.

Les Banner m'avaient demandé de prendre en photo l'équipe de leur fils. C'est comme cela qu'un samedi après-midi j'avais bombardé les gamins. Oui, j'y englobais Emmett, car hormis sa taille, peu de chose le distinguait d'eux.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, j'avais le meilleur père pour mes enfants.

Je n'avais jamais saisi vraiment le lien qui l'avait uni à jasper, un truc de gars avec l'armée, mais ceci étant, ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps près de nous quand il était en permission.

Peut-être étions-nous l'image de la famille qu'il n'avait pas eue. Ou alors peut-être qu'il considérait Emmett comme ça plus grande réussite étant donné qu'il n'arrêtais justement pas de lui préciser qu'il était son plus grand fiasco. Mais sans avoir à le dire, tout le monde savait qu'il lui avait redonné espoir en l'avenir.

Et c'est en ce sens que le colonel m'intriguait, en quoi consistait sa vie ? Il dégageait une aura d'autorité non discutable, jamais je ne l'avais entendu hausser la voix, ou s'énerver. Il était d'un calme olympien et on avait le sentiment que rien ne lui résistait. Cependant, j'avais toujours remarqué un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux au cours de nos soirées.

Bien sûr, quand Emmett invitait du monde à la maison sa seule préoccupation était de s'assurer qu'il y avait bien des bières au frais.

En rentrant de mon travail en cette fin d'après-midi, j'avais écaillé le poisson, évidé et préparé pour le faire griller. Je m'étais dépêchée de faire une salade colorée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un dessert, mais il y avait de la glace au congélateur, c'était suffisant.

Peu avant 19 heure, j'avais cuit des pâtes pour les enfants et Emmett, car les crudités n'étaient pas leur truc.

Jasper arriva quelques minutes après avec, comme presque à chaque fois, une bonne bouteille et un bouquet. C'était le seul à m'offrir des fleurs. J'avais beau charrier mon mari avec ça, il n'avait jamais eu idée d'aller m'en acheter.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, nous parlions de tout et de rien, Jasper restait toujours très vague sur ses missions.

Quand j'insistais, voulant en savoir plus, il plantait ses prunelles dans les miennes et me soufflait : « Bella, je t'assure, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir ce genre d'images dans ta tête. »

À chaque fois, j'en étais un peu plus bouleversée et de par son autorité naturelle, je n'avais même pas l'idée de protester.

Quand je vis Anthony bâiller, avachi sur le canapé, je me redressai en disant que j'allais coucher les enfants.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me mettre debout qu'Emmett me prit de court.

-**Non laisse, je vais le faire**.

Il n'aimait pas les fins de repas où il n'y avait rien à manger et où les gens bien civilisés discutaient, il lui fallait de l'action ou au moins jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Le prétexte des enfants était parfait. De sa voix tonitruante, il les interpella :

-**Au lit moussaillon, montez sur le dos du chameau**.

Et il se mettait à 4 pattes attendant que ses fils grimpent. Ils commençaient à se faire vieux pour cela, mais je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas contrarier leur père et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent dans le couloir en direction des chambres et de la salle de bain.

Je ne réalisai pas que j'avais poussé un profond soupir.

Jasper se pencha vers moi.

-**Est-ce que ça va Bella ?** Sa voix était visiblement inquiète.

Je tentai un sourire tout en me reprenant.

-**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Sûrement la fatigue de la journée**.

-**Tu es sûre ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler**.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait plein d'espoir, j'hésitais. Il était l'ami d'Emmett, que pouvais-je lui dire ? « Je suis lasse d'avoir 3 garçons à m'occuper ? Je veux mes deux garçons et un homme ! »

Je secouai la tête.

-**C'est Emmett ? **Demanda-t-il.

-**C'est un père parfait, **répondis-je.

-**Je le sais, je n'en ai jamais douté,** acquiesça-t-il.

Nous nous tûmes.

Le silence n'était pas inconfortable, je me maudissais d'être si exigeante, une éternelle insatisfaite.

Il me fit sursauter quand il reprit la parole, qui n'était que murmure.

-**Mais est-ce suffisant ?**

Je me retournai pour bien lui faire face et le dévisageai.

Pouvait-il lire en moi ? Me parlait-il bien de la même chose que de ce que j'éprouvais ?

J'étais complètement perdue et troublée à cet instant, je me sentais vulnérable. Une profonde tristesse m'envahit. Je n'étais pas satisfaite, c'était donc si évident.

Je déglutis péniblement, mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, je voyais la crise arriver d'une manière si inattendue.

Il leva lentement sa main, qu'il posa sur ma joue alors que son pouce balayait la peau sous mon œil.

-**Bella**… débuta-t-il doucement quand nous fûmes interrompus.

-**Jasper une partie sur Xbox, ça te dit ? Je t'aurais bien proposé un poker, c'est mon truc en ce moment, mais Bella est nulle pour cacher quoi que ce soit de ses émotions et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, du coup, il faut se rabattre sur les jeux vidéo.**

Il avait sorti tout cela d'une traite en se dirigeant vers le canapé, complètement inconscient de l'instant qu'il venait de briser.

Il se vautra sur ce dernier et ce fut Jasper qui poussa un soupir avant de se lever.

Il prit sa bière et alla rejoindre mon mari.

Je réprimai la boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge et je m'occupais à finir de débarrasser la table et ranger la cuisine. Il fallait que je me tienne occupée.

Une fois que tout fut en place, je dis bonsoir aux hommes et partis rapidement me coucher.

Je me refusai de penser à quoi ce soit, j'avais trop peur de craquer. Après m'être préparée pour la nuit, je pris mon livre préféré et je relus un de mes passages favoris avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

Je fus tirée de mon repos par le réveil. 6 heure et la routine du lundi reprenait. Je filais sous la douche. À la sortie de celle-ci, je réveillais Emmett qui ronflait comme un sonneur. Je m'habillais, repartis secouer un peu plus fort mon mari pour qu'il se lève. C'est à la troisième tentative qu'il émergea.

Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il était éveillé, je me rendis à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner et les lunchs pour les 3.

À 7 heure j'allais réveiller les enfants. À 7h45, les deux gamins étaient à l'arrière de ma voiture et Emmett au volant de la sienne, après un signe de la main, nous démarrâmes chacun à notre tour pour partir vers nos occupations respectives. Mon mari allait au collège, moi je déposais les garçons à l'école. Ensuite j'avais une petite course à faire, il me fallait du papier pour que je développe quelques photos en noir et blanc. Je devais livrer mercredi une commande.

J'arrivai passé 9 heures chez moi, j'allais directement à mon bureau allumer mon ordinateur pour apporter les retouches à quelques photos numériques. Je m'enfermerai dans ma chambre noire seulement cet après-midi.

J'étais en train de lancer mon logiciel quand du bruit dans la maison me fit sursauter.

Je cherchai un objet lourd, mais ne trouvai rien. J'abandonnai l'idée en repensant au propos d'Emmett quand j'avais suggéré qu'on mette une batte de baseball dans la penderie de l'entrée en cas d'intrusion d'agresseur. Il m'avait regardé de haut en soupirant :

-**Et tu feras quoi quand le voleur t'aura pris la batte des mains, tu n'auras plus d'autres choix que de courir vite !**

J'avais été un peu vexée sur le coup, même si je dois avouer que ses paroles étaient pleines de bon sens.

Bon, ça n'empêchait que là, je fais quoi s'il y a un étranger dans ma maison, je n'ai pas plus de chance de le mettre chaos à main nue.

Je fis le moins de bruit possible, le hall avec mon portable était trop loin, mais il y avait un téléphone fixe dans ma chambre : c'était l'objectif.

Je me faufilais discrètement et pris l'appareil dans ma paume. J'hésitais, ma première idée était d'appeler Emmett, mais était-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Je me résignai à joindre directement le 911. Je composai les chiffres, prête à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel quand une voix résonna :

-**Bella, tu es rentrée ?**

Je sursautai faisant tomber le téléphone et en me maudissant de ma stupidité.

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre un visage serein, entre la peur que j'avais eue, l'impression d'être prise en faute, le doute et la confusion que déjà Jasper était sur le pas de ma porte à me dévisager.

Il me regarda fronçant les sourcils.

-**Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il.

-**Euh oui…** répondis-je penaude, **c'est euh…** **Emmett ne m'avait pas précisé que tu étais là**.

-**Oh, excuse-moi de te déranger, je vais te laisser**.

-**Non**, m'exclamai-je, **ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas prévenue, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout.**

-**Ouais désolé, nous avons joué tard alors il m'a proposé la chambre d'ami. Je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin, excuse-moi, je vais prendre mes affaires et te laisser.**

Je me ressaisis enfin.

-**Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, prends tout ton temps. Fais comme chez toi. Je…**

Il me sourit et me coupa :

-**Un café, ça te dit**.

Je souris contente qu'il me sorte de ma gêne et de mon empêtrement.

-**Avec plaisir**.

Il me sourit en retour et repartit en direction de la cuisine.

Quand j'arrivai, il était déjà en train de mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière.

- **Installe-toi**, m'ordonna-t-il doucement.

Comme toujours avec Jasper, je n'aurais pas eu idée d'objecter.

Une fois le café en train de couler, il s'assit en face de moi autour de l'îlot et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je blêmis comme assaillie par un mauvais pressentiment.

Un coin de sa lèvre se releva, non dupe de son effet.

-**Bon Bella, maintenant qu'il n'y a rien pour nous déranger, vas-tu me raconter ce qui ne va pas ?**

Je me reculai sur mon tabouret, peu encline à m'ouvrir de si bon matin.

-**Non, non, ce n'est rien, sûrement de la fatigue**.

-**Bella**, m'avertit-il alors qu'il tendit sa main pour attraper la mienne. **Parle-moi s'il te plaît**.

J'hésitai, pourquoi avais-je l'impression de voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux ?

Je soufflai pour trouver quelque chose à répliquer.

-**C'est ridicule**.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais beau avoir mes idées moroses, les dires à hautes voix les rendraient plus réelles et je me fustigeais déjà assez de les penser.

-**S'il te plaît**, dit-il doucement.

Je tentai encore de me rebeller en faisant des signes de non, mais sa prise se resserra sur ma main tout comme son regard se fit plus déterminé.

-**Parle-moi**.

-**C'est bête**, commençai-je. **Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre, je… je dois juste être trop exigeante,** finis-je.

-**Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ?** M'interrogea-t-il.

-**Mais rien en particulier, j'ai une belle famille, une belle maison, un travail super, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

-**Tu essayes de convaincre qui là ? Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, dis-moi pourquoi ?**

-**Je … c'est passager c'est tout, ce n'est rien**.

-**Bella,** insista-t-il alors que je tentai de me dérober, encore.

Je soufflai, c'était si dur.

-**C'est juste que j'ai une certaine lassitude. Je n'arrête pas de me dire et si… la vie serait différente. C'est très routinier, Emmett est un grand enfant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne grandira jamais. J'ai quelques fois envie d'avoir un homme à la maison.**

Je me mordis les lèvres sur ma dernière phrase, je ne voulais pas en raconter autant.

-**C'est-à-dire ? Explique-toi**.

Je secouai de nouveau la tête.

-**Bella**, me reprocha-t-il en signe d'avertissement.

Je pris une grande respiration, il ne me lâcherait pas, je devais me lancer.

-**Il parait que les femmes ont leur maturation sexuelle passée 30 ans. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes hormones, mais Emmett ne me comprend pas ou ne m'entend pas. Nos rapports se contentent du missionnaire où il n'a pas conscience de son poids et ne fait que m'écraser ou alors quand c'est moi sur lui, c'en est tout aussi horripilant. Il met ses mains derrière sa tête avec un sourire tordu en fixant mes seins qui se ballottent, ce qui l'amuse plus qu'autre chose en me disant « oui vas-y bébé donne-toi du plaisir ». Je … grrr….. Quand il fait ça, j'ai presque envie de courir m'acheter un vibromasseur. Rajoute à cela que ce n'est pas facile de trouver le temps de le faire avec les enfants, donc correctement tu oublies. On le fait moins souvent et il tient bien moins longtemps, mais visiblement ça ne le dérange pas. Je suis la plupart du temps frustrée et lui, ben après avoir joui, il se tourne de son côté et se met à ronfler**.

Je finis ma tirade haletante avant d'oser jeter un regard à Jasper. Ce dernier avait des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte et me scrutait stupéfait.

Je me rendis compte alors de ce que j'avais fait.

Oh putain merde ! J'étais dans la merde.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains en me lamentant.

Très vite, je sentis des doigts sur mes cheveux qui tentaient de dégager mon front.

-**Bella**, m'appela Jasper.

Je renforçai ma tête dans mes paumes.

-**Bella** m'interpella-t-il à nouveau tout en me faisant pivoter vers lui.

Sa main glissa dans mon cou et de son pouce il y faisait des arabesques pour m'apaiser.

-**Je suis une horrible épouse**, soufflai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-**Non**, dit-il d'une voix forte, **tu es une femme avec des besoins qui ne sont pas assouvis**.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma nuque, j'étais troublée par sa main, ça me paraissait si intime à ce moment-là et j'en étais subjuguée.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment. Il était affreusement proche de moi, je pouvais sentir son parfum si masculin.

Il me regardait de manière si déterminée. J'avais l'impression d'être comprise. Il était dans l'attente, et une conviction me vint : lui en aurait été capable. Pouvait-il penser là même chose à cet instant ?

La tension entre nous s'amplifiait à vue d'œil, alors qu'il maintenait le contact entre nous. Nos prunelles étaient ancrées l'une dans l'autre.

Mon souffle se fit plus saccadé. Il était proche, très proche et avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, je soufflai :

-**Baise-moi.**

Ses iris s'illuminèrent avant de s'assombrir dangereusement.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant. Si c'est sur l'impulsion que j'avais émis ma demande, plus le temps passait plus je devenais déterminée. J'avais envie de découvrir la plénitude sexuelle et il était l'homme de la situation. Il me scruta une seconde de plus, cherchant sûrement la moindre faille.

Je relevais un peu plus la tête pour lui faire face, tout mon corps semblait attiré par lui.

Il réagit, sa main logée dans mon cou se crispa et je fus comme projetée contre lui quand il me rapprocha de lui avec fougue. J'en fus déstabilisée, mais pas lui, il posa directement sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je hoquetai de surprise, mais sa prise ferme et l'impatience de ses lèvres, me firent réagir et j'oubliai tout sauf les sensations. Je me jetai donc dans ce baiser, laissant mon esprit sur off et me contentant de donner vie à mon corps.

Très vite, j'écartai les jambes et il se glissa à l'intérieur, ses doigts sur ma nuque fourragèrent dans mes cheveux maintenant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Son autre main se plaqua contre mon dos pour descendre entre mes reins et y appliquer une pression qui me fit avancer sur le bord de mon siège et pousser mon bassin contre le sien.

Je haletais complètement, c'était si intense. Je me sentais frêle dans ses bras, il dégageait une telle aura, j'en étais impressionnée. C'était un sentiment étrange comme s'il me gouvernait totalement, j'étais juste en attente de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Mon corps réagit, je pouvais aisément supposer que les pointes de mes seins étaient déjà dures, alors que je ressentais des picotements dans mon ventre.

Plus que ces caresses, c'est cette autorité qui émanait de lui qui me rendait toute chose, c'est comme si son étreinte était pleine de promesses.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans mes cheveux et alors qu'il arrachait ses lèvres des miennes, il me fit basculer la tête sur le côté. Sa langue glissa sur ma mâchoire pour chatouiller ensuite la peau sensible sous mon oreille.

J'étais haletante, sa main était descendue sur mes fesses et il les malaxait. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon centre déjà chaud. Je posai mes paumes sur son torse pour me stabiliser tellement mon corps réagissait à sa présence, son toucher.

Après quelques minutes, je me trémoussais, je recherchais plus de contact, mes doigts avaient pris vie et je tentais de le rapprocher.

Il se recula de moi, je fus frappée par ses yeux sombres qui me scrutaient. Sa mâchoire était crispée. J'eus peur qu'il change d'avis.

Je suppliais.

-**Jasper**.

Alors que ses iris balayaient mon corps, il les releva face à ma supplique, il fit un sourire en coin tout en s'approchant de mon oreille.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais te baiser et pas qu'une seule fois, laisse-moi juste le temps de savoir comment je te veux pour commencer**.

Je déglutis en entendant à ses mots qui, à ma surprise, m'allumèrent complètement. Je gémis lamentablement alors qu'il se recula, son souffle me percutant de plein fouet.

-**Mais avant cela, tu es trop habillée**.

Il fit un pas en arrière et me regarda avant de me dévisager.

- **Déshabille-toi**, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me figeai, me sentant beaucoup trop exposée pour le coup.

-**Jasper**, suppliai-je.

Je voulais qu'il m'aide, il dut le comprendre.

-**Mets-toi debout,** me dit-il doucement, mais sans pour autant avancer.

Je déglutis alors que je me laissai glisser du tabouret.

Il sourit en me voyant obéir.

-**Enlève ton haut.**

Je le regardai, suppliant des yeux, mais il esquissa juste un un sourire du coin de ses lèvres.

J'hésitai, ayant vraiment la difficulté à lever mes mains pour passer ma blouse par-dessus ma tête.

-**Dépêche-toi**, me fit-il sursauter, **si c'est moi qui m'en charge, il risque d'y avoir des dégâts**.

Je le fixai, troublée alors qu'il était dans l'attente.

Je finis par saisir l'ourlet de mon vêtement et le glissai par-dessus ma tête avant de laisser retomber mes bras le long de mes flancs et de lâcher le haut.

Il me scruta.

-**Bien, maintenant ton pantalon**.

Son regard balayait toujours mon corps, mais je ne protestai pas, je ne gagnerai pas cette bataille.

Je défis alors mon jean et le baissai sur mes jambes, quand j'arrivai à mes chevilles, il me dit :

- **Profites-en pour enlever tes chaussettes.**

Je m'exécutai et poussai du pied les vêtements en boule vers celui déjà au sol.

-**Bien,** susurra-t-il de manière appréciative. **Retire**** ton soutien-gorge maintenant**.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus exposée.

Je déglutis avant de me ressaisir.

Je fixai mes prunelles dans les siennes alors que je fis passer mes mains dans mon dos.

Il ne lâcha pas mon regard alors que je fis glisser les bretelles sur mes bras. Une fois que le soutien-gorge fut au sol, Jasper maintenait toujours la connexion entre nos iris, je fus prise de courage.

Je passai mes pouces dans l'élastique de mon dernier rempart et tout en le dévisageant, je fis tomber ma culotte à mes pieds avant de les lever, l'un après l'autre pour m'en débarrasser.

Je pus remarquer une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres alors que je me redressai nue face à lui.

Il coupa la connexion en fermant brièvement ses yeux avant de les rouvrir et de faire courir son regard sur toute mon anatomie.

Je déglutis gênée d'être ainsi exposée.

Il fit un pas en tendant sa paume qui attrapa de nouveau ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui.

Je me retrouvai complètement collée contre lui. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps quand sa bouche revint sur mon cou pour se baisser ensuite jusqu'à ma poitrine.

J'étais pantelante sous ses assauts, incapable de bouger.

Il me repoussa vers mon tabouret sur lequel je me hissais, alors que mes genoux s'ouvraient d'eux-mêmes pour qu'il se glisse entre. J'étais heureuse d'avoir un appui, je n'ai pas sûre que mes jambes soient capables de tenir sous cette déferlante de sensation.

Il me stimulait de toute part, j'en voulais plus, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, ainsi que mes mains pour le rapprocher.

Je fus dérangée par ses habits, je souhaitais le toucher, je me reculais pour déboutonner sa chemise.

Il attendait tout en massant mes hanches. J'étais fébrile, je tremblais, j'étais lente dans mes mouvements. Il ne me laissa pas en enlever plus de 3, il recula à peine son torse pour tirer sur son col et faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure découvrant son corps. Il n'était pas aussi musclé qu'Emmett mais tellement plus subtilement. Chacun de ses muscles était dessiné, mais aucun n'était plus prédominant que l'autre. Il était tout en finesse, je glissai mes doigts tout du long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à une petite ligne de duvet qui partait de son nombril pour se perdre dans son pantalon.

Je la suivis du bout de mon index et arrivai au bouton de son jean que je défis.

J'allais m'attaquer à la suite lorsqu'il rattrapa ma main, il la retourna et déposa ses lèvres à l'intérieur de mon poignet fixant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-**Si tu me déshabilles maintenant**, m'apprit-il, **je ne serai plus capable d'attendre pour être en toi**.

Je déglutis et il esquissa un sourire.

Ses doigts remontèrent dans mes cheveux qu'il saisit pour rapprocher ma bouche de la sienne qu'il ravagea.

Il se recula de moi alors que j'étais haletante.

Il traça une ligne imaginaire de mon cou entre mes seins pour faire le tour de mon nombril avant de descendre et d'effleurer mon sexe.

Je rougis tellement j'étais trempée pour lui. Il repassa son index dans l'autre sens, se faufilant entre mes lèvres intimes récoltant un peu de jus. Il porta sa main alors à sa bouche et suça son doigt.

Oh putain !

-**Je vois que tu es prête pour moi ma belle**.

Il regarda autour de lui et sembla réfléchir, je retins un gémissement d'impatience.

-**Où vais-je te baiser ? J'aimerais te prendre par tous tes orifices. Mais nous allons commencer tranquillement**.

Je déglutis à ses mots.

Il recula et défit son pantalon pour laisser place à sa merveilleuse érection.

Il revint contre moi une fois nu.

Nos sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Une de ses mains repartit dans mes cheveux pour tirer ma tête en arrière alors qu'il parsemait ma gorge de baiser.

Je gémissais sans honte, profitant des frictions entre nous.

-**Passe tes bras et tes jambes autour de moi**, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume, il me souleva. Il fit quelques pas pour me plaquer contre le mur.

Il fléchit les genoux et d'un coup de rein il me pénétra.

Je hurlai sous la sensation. Il me possédait complètement, il était chaud tout en m'écartelant.

Il butait en moi, mon dos rappait contre la paroi. C'était sauvage, c'était intense, c'était inouï.

-**Oh oui**, geignis-je lamentablement de bonheur.

-**Oh Bella, tu es tellement bonne**, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille tout en continuant ses poussées.

-**C'est trop bon**.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, avidement.

Je l'entendis gémir contre moi.

-**Je ne vais pas tenir ma belle, il faut que tu jouisses pour moi**.

Je soufflai tellement ses coups de butoirs étaient intenses, ses mots, son corps me rendaient folle.

Ses mouvements se firent un peu plus erratiques.

-**Viens pour moi ma belle, maintenant**.

Et comme d'habitude face à son autorité naturelle, je pris mon pied fortement en criant son prénom.

Nous restâmes le souffle coupé l'un contre l'autre.

Il embrassa mon cou avant de relâcher mes fesses et je déposai mes pieds tremblants au sol.

Il bascula nos positions, plaquant son dos contre le mur et m'attirant dans ses bras, il m'étreignit un long moment, j'étais bien là dans son étreinte, en sécurité.

Il tira sur mes épaules pour que je me retrouve en appui mon dos contre son torse. Il posa son menton sur ma clavicule et doucement, il caressa de son index mes lèvres, puis ma gorge, mes seins, descendant jusqu'à mon pubis, effleurant mes plis.

-**Tu es si belle**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. **Je te veux tellement**.

C'était si réconfortant.

-**Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ton corps, tu es si douce**.

Il parsemait ma nuque de baisers, je recommençais à gémir. J'étais surprise d'en vouloir encore, encore plus.

Je passai ma main dans mon dos pour aller chercher sa queue et stimuler un peu plus son érection naissante.

Il me retourna et poussa sur mes épaules en murmurant « **s'il te plaît** ».

Je compris, et sans protester, je tombai à genoux devant lui. Son pénis était à hauteur de mon visage. J'effleurai doucement sa longueur grandissante.

-**Mets tes mains dans ton dos**, me dit-il.

Je le regardai surprise.

Il caressa mes joues et reprit.

-**Tes mains dans ton dos**.

J'obéis un peu incertaine malgré tout.

-**Je ne te ferai pas de mal,** me susurra-t-il avant d'ajouter, **ouvre ta belle bouche pour moi**.

Je m'exécutai encore une fois et il fit glisser sa queue dans ma cavité buccale.

-**Lèche**, souffla-t-il.

Je m'appliquai alors à lécher son gland, à le téter.

Il gémit fortement.

Ses mains prirent place à l'arrière de mon crâne et il chuchota.

-**Suce plus fort**.

J'avançai donc ma tête pour le prendre plus profondément, je creusai mes joues en me reculant pour l'aspirer.

-**Oh oui comme, ça continue**.

Il m'accompagnait d'un mouvement de ses hanches.

Le fait qu'il me guide dans cette pratique m'allumait complètement. Je n'avais jamais été adepte de la fellation, mais là, c'était hautement érotique. C'était intense, j'aimais la sensation de lui faire du bien. Je me sentais comme puissante de procurer autant de plaisir à cet homme si charismatique.

-**Détends-toi, **me susurra-t-il, **détends ta gorge**.

Je respirai profondément et il poussa sa queue au fond de ma bouche, tapant dans ma gorge, je retins mon réflexe de déglutition.

Il resta une seconde avant de ressortir doucement et de revenir aussi profondément, mais tout aussi lentement.

-**Oh putain**, se mit-il à jurer. **T'es trop bonne**.

Après quelques mouvements similaires, je sentis son contrôle commencer à défaillir, sa bite tremblait dans ma cavité, je pouvais comprendre à sa mâchoire crispée alors qu'il avait la tête en arrière qu'il se retenait dans ses coups de reins.

Je m'appliquai d'autant plus pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

D'un coup, il me recula, fixant ses iris dans les miennes, elles flamboyaient.

-**Pas comme ça. Je veux que tu jouisses sur ma queue**.

Il me souleva sans difficulté, me remit sur mes jambes avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de marcher jusqu'à la table.

Il y déposa mes fesses et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser m'obligeant à m'allonger.

À peine fus-je étendue qu'il se redressa. J'allais en faire de même, je ne voulais pas perdre le contact avec lui.

Il me repoussa d'une main sur mon sternum.

Je soufflai tout en laissant tomber ma tête sur la surface et en fermant les yeux.

Il posa ses paumes sur mes hanches et me tira vers le bord de la table. Ses doigts massaient doucement le haut de mes cuisses pour passer ensuite sur mon ventre.

Je regardai ses gestes. Il bougeait avec lenteur, je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente.

-**Jasper**, miaulai-je.

-**Quoi ma belle ? **Susurra-t-il toujours en traçant des arabesques sur mon corps.

-**S'il te plaît**, soufflai-je.

-**S'il te plaît quoi** **?**

Je gémis laissant retomber ma tête sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

Je fermai mes paupières et murmurai.

-**Baise-moi, encore**.

J'ouvris mes yeux dans l'instant, haletante.

Il venait de m'enfiler d'un geste sûr et rapide.

Il m'écartelait, alors qu'il butait au fond de moi, il respirait fortement.

Il se recula avant de revenir rapidement taper au fond de mon ventre.

-**C'est ça que tu veux ma petite salope, que je te baise fort**.

Oh putain, oui.

Je gémis lamentablement.

Il prenait des grandes poussées en moi tout en parlant assez crûment, mais putain qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça. J'étais complètement allumée.

-**Dis-moi ma belle**, souffla-t-il entre deux coups puissants. **C'est ça que tu veux. Réponds**.

J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

-**Oui Jasper c'est ça que je veux, encore, plus fort**.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes hanches et il me martela puissamment.

Je criai sous ses poussées, complètement perdue. La bulle grossissait au fond de moi, sur le point d'exploser.

Je le sentis à peine se pencher sur moi, c'est ses dents pinçant mon mamelon qui m'envoya dans les limbes d'un autre orgasme fulgurant.

Je hurlai sous cette déferlante unique.

Ses va-et-vient se firent plus lents. Il me laissait tout lentement redescendre de mon petit nuage. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il en était de son propre plaisir. Son souffle était haché.

Je rouvris les yeux alors qu'il coulissait toujours doucement en moi.

Je souris paresseusement.

Et il répondit par un sourire carnassier.

-**Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, ma belle**.

Il passa sa paume sur mon corps jusqu'à la clavicule, en se redressant sa main empauma mon sein.

Je soupirai de bien-être.

-**Prête pour la suite ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je déglutis péniblement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les membres en coton, mais acquiesçai de la tête.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus qu'il s'était retiré complètement de moi et m'avait fait faire un demi-tour sur la table. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol alors qu'il se penchait sur moi. Mes seins allant s'écraser sur la surface plane.

Il posa ses lèvres entre mes omoplates.

Je sentis sa langue descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma fesse gauche , puis se mit à les malaxer toutes les deux, les écarter avec ses mains.

Je gémis, troublée par ce traitement.

Il suréleva un peu mon bassin et réinvestit mon intimité.

Je fus une nouvelle fois envahie, écartelée, je soufflai sous la sensation.

-**Oh putain, j'aime comme tu m'enserres**.

Il coulissait en moi.

Il poussa plus fort en moi, me faisant crier.

Je m'agitai, je n'avais aucune surface pour me retenir.

Il me prenait, prenait possession de mon corps et j'étais à sa merci.

-**Mmmmm**, gémit-il, **c'est tellement bon**.

Ses coups de reins se succédèrent. Il glissa ses doigts entre mes jambes et vint caresser mon clitoris.

Je haletai sous la caresse, mes muscles se resserrant d'un coup sans pour autant atteindre mon apogée.

Il enleva rapidement sa main.

-**Oh non ma belle, tu ne vas pas venir tout de suite, j'ai d'autres idées en tête pour toi**.

Je geignis, il aurait pu me faire décoller si vite, s'il l'avait souhaité, mais j'étais complètement soumise à ses désirs, à ses envies.

-**Jasper**, dis-je un ton de reproche dans ma voix.

Pour toute réponse, il tendit son index vers ma bouche et m'ordonna.

-**Suce**.

Je le pris entre mes lèvres et l'aspirai tout en tournant ma langue autour.

Ce fut son tour de gémir.

J'étais contente de mon effet.

Sans plus de préambule, il retira rapidement son doigt qui alla directement se placer entre mes fesses qu'il écarta pour titiller ma rondelle.

Je me raidis instantanément.

Il n'arrêta pas son massage alors que je sentis son buste se pencher contre moi et son souffle dans mon oreille :

-**Je vais te baiser ma belle, longtemps et comme j'en ai envie**.

Il se recula et sa paume passa sur mes omoplates comme pour me détendre, ses va-et-vient étaient plus lents dans mon antre, tandis que son index s'invitait largement de mon conduit interdit.

Il se retira de moi alors que ses doigts prirent place dans mon vagin. Il fit deux aller-retour puis les glissa dans la place laissée par son autre main dans mon entrée la plus intime.

Il me massa avec ses doigts de toute part.

J'étais confuse.

-**Mmmmm** gémit-il, **si tu savais comme la vue que j'ai est belle. Tu me rends très dur et je vais m'enfoncer en toi encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce. Tu vas être baisée, ma belle, je te le promets, comme jamais tu ne l'as été**.

-**Oh putain**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de geindre.

Son traitement dura un instant. Il alternait ses doigts, qui revenaient toujours très humides quand je l'entendis souffler.

-**Je n'en peux plus**.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je sentis alors son gland pousser contre ma rondelle.

Comme un vieux réflexe, je me raidis.

Sa main parcourut mon dos dans des caresses apaisantes.

-**Détends-toi ma belle, je vais te donner beaucoup de plaisir, je veux te voir jouir sur ma queue encore et encore. Je veux te baiser fort et intensément**.

Tout en disant ça, je m'allumais comme une torche alors qu'il forçait le passage.

Une fois franchi, il glissa doucement sa longueur à l'intérieur de moi.

J'avais le souffle coupé alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus fortes et précipitées dans mon dos.

Je pouvais sentir la tension dans sa voix.

-**Oui c'est ça belle, ressens ma bite t'emplir, putain**, jura-t-il.

Il devait serrer les dents. Je me concentrais sur ses paroles plutôt que sur la désagréable sensation d'écartement.

-**Voir ma queue disparaître en toi, c'est tellement bon**.

Sa main se crispa sur mon épaule me tirant vers l'arrière.

-**Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il la voix toujours déformée.

-**Oui**, répondis-je faiblement et incertaine.

Il se recula alors doucement de mon antre et la sensation était déstabilisante, il ne sortit pas entièrement de moi et revint pousser encore un peu plus loin en moi.

Je soufflai péniblement.

-**Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps**, m'avertit-il alors qu'il se retirait encore une fois avant de repousser en avant.

Il fit quelques aller-retour de cette façon. Je n'avais plus de désagrément à l'avoir à cet endroit. J'éprouvais surtout le besoin d'en avoir plus ou d'être soulagée de cette tension sexuelle. J'en voulais plus.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je bougeai un peu mon bassin.

Sa main vint s'aplatir contre mes reins pour me maintenir en place et il fit des gestes plus amples, plus rapides.

-**Oh putain,** jurai-je.

-**Oh oui bébé**, souffla-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sortit complètement de moi avant de se réintroduire jusqu'à la garde.

Je criais comme une démente face à la sensation.

-**Putain**, jura-t-il à son tour.

J'avais l'impression de lâcher prise. Ses mouvements si intenses provoquaient tellement d'excitation que j'étais perdue, allongée sur ma table prise par derrière.

-**Alors... tu aimes ça... être baisée... bébé ?** Gémit-il de manière hachurée. **Tu aimes ma queue... te pilonnant dans ton cul. Dis-moi ? Tu aimes ça ?**

Je me débattis, c'était trop pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à analyser ce que je ressentais, c'était juste trop.

-**Viens pour moi ma belle, je veux sentir ton corps se crisper sur ma queue, allez, viens ma petite salope, jouis pour moi.**

Il accompagna ses paroles salaces avec une caresse sur mon clitoris.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il me parlait encore à cet instant, mais je criais comme une démente face à cette déferlante. Chacun de mes muscles se tendirent alors qu'un frisson général envahit toute mon anatomie me faisant recourber mes orteils.

Je ne sais pas si je perdis connaissance, mais quand ma conscience refit surface, ma joue écrasée sur la table, j'avais un corps bouillant collé à mon dos et son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Je gémis et tentai de bouger, mais j'avais l'impression de peser une tonne.

Une main se glissa sous mon ventre pour m'entourer.

-**Attends, laisse-moi encore une minute apprécier ma queue enfichée en toi**. Il embrassa mon omoplate, **c'est trop bon**.

Je geignis en fermant les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis tout son corps se détacher de moi.

Je gémis sous le manque, j'étais incapable de bouger.

Je restai donc affalée sur la table.

J'entendis ses pas, je sais que j'aurais dû me relever. De quoi j'avais l'air mes fesses retroussées dans ma cuisine ?

L'idée de me mettre debout me sembla insurmontable, du coup je demeurai avachie, fermant les paupières. Je crois bien que je dérivais même vers le sommeil quand des pas revinrent.

Je perçus un léger rire, des bras me redressèrent et sans que je n'ai pas eu à faire le moindre mouvement, je me retrouvai dans l'étreinte de Jasper telle une jeune mariée.

Je n'osai pas croiser ses yeux, je posai juste ma tempe contre son torse les yeux fermés.

Je fus surprise d'entendre l'eau couler.

J'ouvris mes paupières quand je compris que nous étions dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était en train de se remplir.

Sans me lâcher, il l'enjamba, il me plaça entre ses jambes avant de se pencher et éteindre les robinets et prendre mes épaules pour que je plaque mon dos contre sa poitrine.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre son cou.

Son corps enveloppait complètement le mien et j'étais bien. Il faisait glisser ses doigts sur mes avant-bras de manière distraite.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis quelques clapotements d'eau.

De temps en temps, il déposait ses lèvres sur ma peau. Le silence était apaisant.

Je me sentais connectée complètement à lui et je me risquai à poser une question, que jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais osé poser de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-**Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais marié ?**

-**Parce que tu étais déjà engagée avec Emmett**, répondit-il le plus tranquillement du monde.

-**Quoi **? M'écriais-je tout en me reculant pour lui faire face, mais il ne me laissa pas faire et en me saisissant par les épaules, il me recolla contre son torse et il continua ses caresses innocentes du bout des doigts sur mes bras ou mon ventre.

Je n'ajoutai rien un instant, avant de l'interroger à nouveau.

-**Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ?**

-**Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu partager mon style de vie ?**

-**Que veux-tu dire ?** Demandais-je perplexe.

-**Pourquoi te serais-tu contentée d'un mari parti la moitié de l'année, mettant sa vie en danger, alors que tu pouvais en avoir un qui prenne quotidiennement soin de toi ?**

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison. J'aurais choisi la voix de la sagesse. J'en avais déjà parlé avec Emmett, je ne serais pas restée avec lui s'il avait été encore engagé dans l'armée.

Oui, sûrement que je n'aurais pas fait ce choix à long terme.

Je déglutis, car si ça me paraissait terriblement vrai à l'heure actuelle, il était juste tout ce qui manquait à ma vie.

Il caressa mes cheveux comprenant mon trouble et embrassa sous mon oreille.

-**Tu m'as offert aujourd'hui mon plus beau rêve ou mon plus grand fantasme. Je n'ai jamais vécu une expérience aussi exceptionnelle. Tu es exceptionnelle et tu mérites un homme qui prenne soin de toi**.

Il me resserra dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et me murmura d'une voix qui me semblait complètement déchirée.

-**Je parlerai à Emmett, il m'a toujours écouté. Je lui ferai comprendre la chance qu'il a de t'avoir dans sa vie et que s'il ne fait pas tout pour te satisfaire, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas**.

Je sentis mes larmes perler au coin de mes yeux.

-**Et toi ?** Soufflai-je.

Il tourna mon visage vers le sien en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-**Seul ton bonheur est important**.

Je déglutis et j'allai protester quand il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il traça leur contour tout en me dévisageant.

-**Mais en attendant, je compte bien profiter de toi encore quelques heures**.

Sa phrase se finit par un sourire carnassier alors qu'il me retourna, me souleva et m'empala sur son pénis complètement érigé.

J'écarquillai mes yeux de surprise et heureuse d'être si bien remplie.

Il me guida dans des mouvements doux et après m'avoir baisée, il me fit comme jamais on me l'avait fait, tendrement l'amour.

.

.

.

Alors ? Je n'ai perdu personne.

C'est mon premier Jella et surement mon unique. Vous remarquerez en inconditionnelle Edwardienne, il restera en quelque sorte toujours l'homme de sa vie en étant un de ses fils. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le tromper lui, lol !


End file.
